


Some High Risk Demon Shit

by ravensflyaway



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic, M/M, Plenty of banter, SO MUCH FLUFF, does not show up as a suggestion for some reason?, only rated t for one curse word, this is over a year old oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensflyaway/pseuds/ravensflyaway
Summary: Magnus is too tired from all the High Risk Demon SHIT. Alec sympathies but can't help teasing juuuust a little.Based off a prompt that gives the ending away from otpprompts on tumblr.





	Some High Risk Demon Shit

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I wrote this a year ago and just found it lying around. I cleaned it up a bit. Enjoy!

   Magnus likes his job. He likes being his own boss, keeping his own hours, charging what he wants for his work, and secretly, he likes helping his customers who really need it. The money he makes off of his magic doesn’t hurt, either. Magnus really can’t deny that he lives a rich lifestyle, what with his constant parties and his large apartment in Brooklyn. The only thing Magnus doesn’t like about his job is when his customers ignore his expert advice about some high risk demon shit that they know _absolutely_ _nothing_ about and he has to clean up their mess. It always leaves him with a migraine. One such instance had taken place that day and now magnus was fumbling with his keys to find the one to his apartment, trying to see through the pounding pain behind his eyes and in his ears and his temples and… well, his whole head really.

    Just when he was about to give up on all logic and use some poorly guided spell to blast open his own door, it opened by itself to reveal the most wonderful thing he had seen all day: one of the only things he loved more than his job, his boyfriend Alec, who looks very confused at seeing Magnus in the doorway to his own apartment. Alec opens his mouth to speak. “Uh Magnus.. What are you doing? I just heard scratching at the door. It was unloc-” Magnus, embarrassed by his current inability to function, interrupts before Alec had a chance to continue.

    “Alexander, I didn’t expect you here tonight.” Magnus slips past him inside, ignoring Alec’s questioning looks, and goes to flop down on the couch.

    Alec closes the door and follows him, stopping at the back of the couch to look down at Magnus. “Well I didn’t feel like staying at the institute. Jace was being a diva when we were tracking down a demon tonight and almost got himself killed. Then, when I tried to tell him there was a way to avoid a painful, premature death, he got all defensive and wouldn’t let me draw any healing runes on him...”

   “What else is new, darling?” Magnus lays himself back on the couch, rubbing at his temples with his eyes closed.

   Alec notices this display of discomfort, “Magnus? Are you ok?” He moves around to the front of the couch, his expression turning to concern. “Hard day?”

   Magnus sighs and opens his eyes, “Just a headache, sweetheart, if a nasty one. I’ll be alright after some sleep…” He gets an idea and looks up with what Alec calls his ‘I want something’ eyes. Alec is automatically suspicious.

    “Carry me to bed? Please?” Magnus flutters his eyelashes.

    Alec rolls his eyes despite being unable to contain a small smile. “You’re so lazy sometimes, Mags..” In spite of his complaints, Alec slides his arms under Magnus’ knees and back to lift him up.

    Magnus just hums and nuzzles his face into Alec’s shoulder for the short ride to the bedroom. “You love me though. Despite all my complaining, you can’t help doing what I ask… My own big, strong shadowhunter to carry me aroun-”

    Magnus is cut off by a yelp as the sudden sensation of falling takes him, if only for a moment before Alec has a firm grip on him again. “Alexander!! What in the world-?!”

    When he looks up, Alec is barely concealing a laugh, “Oh sorry, Magnus! I lost my footing there for a second… I guess you can’t really make me carry you around if I drop you, huh?”

    “Don’t you give me that, Alexander. I know for a fact that you did that on purpose to get out of this! I am going to make it to bed without walking a step despite your ill humor..” Magnus is definitely not pouting.

    Alec is now failing to conceal his soft laughter. “Whatever you say, Princess..”

    Magnus is about to launch into another scolding monologue when another yelp is forced out of him by the momentary sensation of falling. “Alexander, this is not funny! My head hurts and I’m tired! Do you have no sympathy for the man who invited you into his bed and his home and opened up the world of gay- A-ALEC!!”

    This is the final straw. Magnus really is tired and really isn’t in the mood for whatever Alec thinks he is doing. He is about to really tell Alec to cut it out or else, but when he looks up this time, Alec is in a fit of light laughter that Magnus rarely sees from him and reluctantly, he accepts his fate for now...

    That is, until his head is smacked into the doorframe to the bedroom by a very distracted Alec, who immediately stops laughing. “Shit.”

    Magnus just groans. He hates his job.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A has a major headache and Person B is carrying A upstairs, occasionally pretending to drop them, only to immediately grab them again. B then says something stupidly romantic like “I’d never let you go” and then accidentally smacks A against the stair rails.


End file.
